


Dancing Days

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the shortest story I've written yet and it's pure fluff and filler.  I promise the next couple should be juicy.  And possible have some feels.</p></blockquote>





	Dancing Days

“There he is. There’s daddy.” Valarie watched as Sam rushed over to his nine month old son who was crawling towards him. Jody stared on and smiled at the scene in front of her. 

“Hey, buddy,” Sam said after he picked Henry up and kissed his cheek. Henry’s chubby fingers reached out and grabbed Sam’s hair while the group laughed at the adorableness of it all. Valarie walked over toward Jody and hugged the woman.

“Thank you for everything, Jody.”

“Hey, it was no problem. That kiddo is great.” They watched Sam and Henry for a few more moments. “Come on, let’s get you guys something to eat.”

*****

Metatron was dead. And Dean and Valarie had their son back. Immediately after they left the building where Metatron had taken Valarie, which was in Montana of all places, the group headed straight for Jody Mill’s to pick up Henry. Sam was so excited to finally have his son back that he was barely able to sleep. He sat in the “borrowed” car anxiously bouncing his knee up and down. He had missed out on so much. Henry was crawling and Jody had told him that he was even starting to make sounds. She was expecting his first word any day now. The prospect of hearing his son’s first words brought tears to Sam’s eyes every time he thought about it. So, of course as soon as the car pulled into Jody’s driveway, Sam had rushed out of the car and nearly ran to the front door. Dean and Valarie followed as closely as they could after getting JD out of the car. Now Valarie sat at a dining room table watching a moose sized man sit on the floor and play with his son. Dean sat nearby holding JD on his lap and laughing at his little brother. The happy scene made Valarie smile genuinely for the first time in months. 

“So what now?” Jody asked. Valarie shrugged her shoulders

“I don’t know,” she said, honestly. “I mean, the big bad is dead. I know there are other things out there, but for the first time in forever I feel at peace.”

“And the whole ‘angel thing’? How does that…?”

“According to Cas, I’m only half angel, so he’s not sure. He said I might experience angel like tendencies, but that I’m also half human, so I can still hold on to that. I guess we’ll just see where it goes.”

“Oh, come on! You cannot possibly think that your son is never going to have junk food.” Dean’s voice caught Valarie’s attention and she turned to watch the two brothers.

“I didn’t say never,” Sam argued. “But I’ve seen you sneak JD chocolate when you thought Val wasn’t looking.” Dean’s mouth opened and the look on his face was as if he had just been utterly betrayed.

“That was our secret! Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam said with a smile and that caused Valarie to laugh.

“Jerk!” The small child sitting on Dean’s lap yelled. They all froze and looked at JD until another voice caught their attention.

“Bih.” Every eye turned to Henry, who was looking up at his dad.

“Did he just…did he say ‘bitch’?” Jody asked after a moment of stunned silence.

“No,” Sam said with a nervous chuckle. “I’m sure it was ball,” he said as he picked up a ball that was laying on the floor next to them.

“Dude, that didn’t sound like ball,” Dean said, trying to hold in his laughter.

“I refuse to believe that my son’s first word was ‘bitch.’” Just then, Henry decided a repeat performance was necessary.

“Bih!” Dean started the laughter, not being able to hold it in any longer, followed by Valarie and Jody and finally Sam. They laughed so hard and for so long that Valarie had tears falling down her face. No one in the room could remember when they’d laughed so hard and not a single person wanted it to end.

*****

Valarie drove the entire way home allowing everyone to rest since she never felt the slightest bit tired. Dean asked each time they stopped for gas if she was fine and her response was the same. She guessed that the angel part of her was taking over and she was actually thankful for the lack of the need to sleep. The faster they got home the better. Never having two kids trapped in a car for a long period of time, she was scared that the waterworks would bust and there would be no stopping them. When they finally got home, Sam took Henry to his room and Dean and Valarie took JD to his. As they stood and watched him sleep, Valarie felt Dean’s hand slip into hers and squeeze. She looked over to him.

“Let’s go to bed,” he said quietly. She nodded and he led her out of the room and down the hall to their bedroom. She shut the door behind them and turned toward her husband, who was seated on the bed, kicking his boots off and pulling his shirt over his head.

“Come here,” he said softly. She kicked her shoes off and climbed into the bed next to Dean. He wrapped his arms around her and they lay in each other’s arms. His lips gently touched her nose, making her smile. “I can’t believe it’s over.” She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. As she exhaled, her eyes opened and a small chuckle escaped her lips. Dean’s eyes were closed and his breathing was even. She knew without saying anything that he was asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed being in his arms. She knew this wouldn’t last. Something in their lives was always causing problems. But for now, for this moment, she just listened to the breathing of the man next to her and felt peace.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest story I've written yet and it's pure fluff and filler. I promise the next couple should be juicy. And possible have some feels.


End file.
